心折珠： The Pearl Relics Element's Origin
by Rose Beloved
Summary: The true origin of the six elements have been revealed, and it's become an all out death match to find them all. When two young heiresses run away from their homes, they discover their own ways of living. JackxOC ClayxOC


Nighttime.

Cold, kind of warm-ish one could say. Crescent moon blocked out by a thick haze of photochemical smog. A typical city night.

Hidden in the shadows of a closed down library was a brunette girl holding a book in one hand, the pages turned open to reveal a multitude of text walls and matching illustrations. A dim beam of streetlight poking through the window provided enough light for her to read what was on the page.

Upon closer inspection, the girl seemed to have her bangs dyed rose pink, and multiple facial piercings. Her eyes appeared to be of a bright, almost icy blue color.

She studied the book closely, almost seeming bored with it but at the same time interested.

_  
Bincanyu_

_Pronounced 'bihn-tsan-you'_

_Pearl relic_

_An ancient Chinese relic used by elemental monks or sages to seal away chi._

_Elemental Bincanyu_

_Years ago, elemental monks had harnessed the power of the elements and had used them to benefit their civilization. They had used their new elemental powers to attain their states of peace and improve the way people had lived._

_Evil beings wanted the power for themselves to demolish life for all who do good. The monks sealed away their elements into the ancient Bincanyu and hid them in different corners of the world._

_The four earthbound elements; wind, water, earth, fire._

_The two starbound elements; darkness, light._

_The earthbound elements were hidden at four different corners of the world, whilst the starbound elements were scattered amongst the heavens._

_Each element contained three sub-elements, two of which are said to create the Godly element with the powers of the heavens._

_Element list with Sub elements:_

_Huo [fire] - smoke, spark, ember_

_Feng [wind] - psyche, lightning, cloud_

_Shui [water] - ice, mist, rain_

_Chen [earth] - steel, magma, root_

_Heian [darkness] - nightmare, poison, death_

_Guang [light] - life, dream, nature_

_Weili [Mighty Element/Godly element]_

_[legend]_

_Emeng [nightmare] and Guang [light] supposedly create aspects of the Godly element when their powers are combined._

_These powers will allow one to change the shape and property of any object or person they desire. Essentially, it allows one to do anything they want._

"Hmph. Anything, huh?" said the girl, shutting the book after finishing that last paragraph. She slipped it back into the old, worn out bookcase before exiting the library through its broken wooden doors.

She stood out in front of it, feeling the spray of the oncoming rain drizzle before it quickly turned to a downpour.

Wincing, she made a right and began to walk the streets. The street lights made shadows on her dark skin, making her out to seem almost like a ghastly silhouette.

She passed by signs, dimly lit by broken neon lights and Korean graffiti along the walls. Passing by a group of strangers, she tucked her long hair into her sweatshirt and put up her hood.

_It's dangerous to walk the streets of South Korea at night, _she thought, keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious.

Soon enough, she spotted a creeper just around the corner and made a turn in the opposite direction, toward a nearby bus-stop.

She managed to blend into the crowd perfectly and wiggle her way into the crowded stop. The rain-drenched bus came shortly after.

It was a long ride before the brunette got off at a large, fenced off house. The sign was written in elegant Korean, reading "Pen Ko Ro estate". She hopped the fence and ran toward the door, creeping silently toward the front before she managed to slide it open.

Unfortunately, she was greeted by an angry woman who had been waiting patiently for the past few hours. She had long, silky black hair tied up into an elegant bun. A gorgeous long, blue and black gown with several orange and gold floral embroideries draped over her skin, paled moonstone by mounds of powder.

She parted her painted red lips to scold the young brunette who had just walked in.

"Ro Sun Jin," she said, her tone disappointed, "you were out late again."

The brunette girl dropped her hood and snapped back at the woman. "Don't call me Ro Sun Jin, it's Ruji, get it?"

Ruji had multiple facial piercing; one on her left eyebrow, right nostril, a Monroe piercing on the left side of her lip and a snakebite right in the middle of her bottom lip. Both ears had four piercings each.

The woman winced and stood up, the folds on her dress clinging themselves to her long legs. "Do not speak to me that way. Your father and I have been worried sick." She looked over Ruji's face as the girl stood there with her arms crossed, pink bangs framing her dark-skinned features.

"What did I tell you about the piercings?" she added. Ruji said nothing.

"Chai Mei Rin," spoke a deep voice from the other corridor. A tall- dark-skinned man stepped out from the slider adorned in royal robes and golden hair pieces to keep his long black hair in place. "What is the problem--"

He turned his head to face his daughter, eyebrows rising in surprise. "Ro Sun Jin," he spoke in the same scolding tone as her Chai Mei Rin had, "are you just getting back!?"

Ruji pulled her arms out from under the thick sleeves of her sweatshirt and tossed it aside to reveal the tight black undershirt she had cut just above her navel. The lowcut length of her forest camo cargos didn't help much, the belt just barely hugging her visible hips. "What, Ko Mo?" she replied, as if nothing had happened.

Ko Mo frowned and crossed his arms, red in the face. "It's three in the morning, that's what. You stayed out late again, dressed like that, even!" he shouted, furious. "Take out your facial piercing and put on your formal robes! You look like a common whore!"

Ruji winced. "Gee, way to greet your daughter after she returned home safe rather than being MUGGED and RAPED in the middle of the street. You're so supportive, Ko Mo." she retorted. It was obvious that Ruji was angry now.

Chai Mei Rin spoke up, blocking Ruji's entrance into the other corridor.

"Ro Sun Jin, you are the heiress to our family's name and I expect you to act as such!"

Ruji threw her a joking expression subsequent to a mocking chuckle.

"Act like what? A stuffy robot with nothing better to do other than hook up with old guys fr their money? I don't roll that way."

Chai Mei Rin frowned as Ruji pushed past her, headed in the direction of her bedroom. "You have always been such a brat! Why couldn't you have been more like your sister Jin Sun Mi!" she shouted.

Ruji stopped dead in her tracks, a horrid expression befalling her features.

"Don't talk about Jin Sun Mi." she said darkly before continuing toward her bedroom. A heated panging was rattling her heart.

Ko Mo decided to step in and say something.

"Jin Sun Mi was a valued member of our family. She always followed our traditions and made our names fruitful throughout her life. She conformed to our ways unlike you--"

He was suddenly cut off by an ear-splitting roll of thunder, followed by a blackout.

Ruji stood at the end of the hallway aflame with what appeared to be black fire. Eyes red, she turned around.

"I told you to shut up!" she bellowed, voice double-chorded with one much more demonic. Chai Mei Rin held onto Ko Mo for protection as the two looked at her fearfully.

The scenario was short lived, as the power went back on and the flames died. Ruji was back to normal, baring her teeth before turning back toward her room and slamming the door shut, never to be heard from again.

Chai Mei Rin sobbed into Ko Mo's robes, holding on to him tightly.

"Oh, my dear husband…" she weeped, "what are we to do with our devil of a daughter…?"

Ko Mo shook his head, an arm around the shivering woman. "Perhaps an exorcism is in order."

Hesitantly, Chai Mei Rin nodded her head in agreement. Ko Mo picked up the nearby phone to contact his personal priestess.

***

Ruji lay on her bed, tears in her eyes and weeping profusely. She made no noise, her face stuffed into a soft pillow on her bed. She had locked her door, forbidding entry for all.

A waterfall of swears and curses gushed from her throat as she held onto the pillow tightly, knuckles contrasting white against her dark skin. A gold chain leaked from her hand, a heart-shaped locket hidden deep in her palm.

"Why'd you have to go with him?" she sobbed, pulling her face from the fluffy mass. She was tempted to open the locket, but refrained from doing so, as she knew it was going to upset her more.

Her memories seized her quickly like a lion to a gazelle's neck and forced her to double over in massive chest pains. She held on to her chest just on the spot where her heart was before she was able to calm down.

"Fuck, I'm stir crazy…" she sighed, eying the flyer on her nightstand. She wondered if she should call the number listed on the bottom…

"No, not yet…" she sighed, watching the rain run down the sides of her sliding glass doors. Her eyes trailed to the large collection of weapons lining her wall and seriously considered calling.

Looking at her feet, Ruji shook her head.

"I'll take my guns and run away."

That was her final conclusion. She'd see how far she could get before she HAD to call that number. She needed to get out, she couldn't take any more of her overbearing political family.

Not since that night…

**

Within a couple of hours, Ruji had packed her things and was all ready to leave.

She slung her large backpack over her shoulder and opened the sliders, only to be startled by a loud bang at her bedroom door. She turned to see a silhouette standing there, and she could sense prayer slips.

Her eyes widened. Her own mother and father had called an exorcism on her!

"Damn it! go away! I'm not a devil!" she shouted. Her door was kicked down, a woman dressed in white holding a large pearl rosary in her palm. She began to chant.

Ruji winced and backed up. "You people are crazy."

With that, she turned and made a run for it, toward the balcony. The priestess ordered her two aides to follow Ruji.

It was a long run, full of corners and turns before Ruji had actually reached the balcony.

The preistess' aides smirked, as they thought the yhad Ruji cornered.

"Begon, Devil." they spoke, holding up prayer slips.

Ruji smirked as well, shrugging playfully. "If you insist."

She leaned back and fell from the railing. The aides looked on in shock as they quickly looked over the railing to see if the girl had perished.

They were rudely greeted by a flying figure zipping a little too close to them.

Ruji! Ruji was flying!

They looked on in shock as she began to zoom away with nothing but her clothes and backpack.

"Later!" she waved as she vanished into the heavy rain.

**

Ruji had reappeared just on the outskirts of town, near the airport.

She looked for her passport and puleld it out quickly. She knew exactly where she was going.

She'd start a new life elsewhere, where there were no formal dinner parties or arranged marriages.

Ruji was going to Hong Kong.

* * *

So, what did you think of the first chapter?

Sorry if it's bad, I haven't written a fan fiction in quite a while. I've been RPing but lately my RPers just haven't been responding and it's making me sad!

If anyone wants to start a Xiaolin Showdown RP with me, let me know, because I'm dying to start off a successful one.

I've got so many ideas.

Review please, I'll have the next chapter up shortly ;D


End file.
